Conventional 3-axis stabilized spacecraft typically have a plurality of flat sides in a closed box-like structural arrangement. The box-like structural arrangement is conducive to supporting generally flat components that are commonly used on spacecraft. Such components may include thermal radiation panels, solar arrays, and antennae.
Unfortunately, the box-like arrangement of conventional spacecraft may include redundant structure. For example, conventional spacecraft may include structure for transmitting spacecraft loads into the base of the satellite at the interface with the launch vehicle. In addition, conventional spacecraft may include outer panels for mounting spacecraft components such as for communications, and wherein the outer panels may also provide redundant load-carrying capability for the spacecraft.
The redundant outer panels may unnecessarily increase the overall mass of the spacecraft which may increase the cost of inserting the spacecraft into orbit. In addition, the increased mass of the spacecraft may result in a decrease in the amount of propellant that can be carried by the spacecraft for orbit insertion and/or station-keeping. Such increased mass may therefore reduce the operational life of the spacecraft.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a structural arrangement for a spacecraft that minimizes or eliminates redundant structure.